ZitCraft Plugins
Major 'Towny' A versatile, player-controlled land management plugin, offering solutions for pvp, griefing, chat, inflated economies and monsters. How Towny Works Towny Wiki Towny Commands 'BOSEconomy ' (in combination with Vault ) Handles all the transactions and bank accounts in the economy. Commands The Complete List (Nov. 20th, 2012) [ Plugins (107) ] SwearingBlocker Version: 1.5.5 mcjobs Version: 3.1.8 Author: RathelmMC PluginManager Version: 2.5 Authors: QuarterCode, LoadingByte Vanilla Version: 0.2 Vault Version: 1.2.16-b184 Authors: cereal, Sleaker, mung3r FastTravelSigns Version: 0.5.3a HeroicDeath Version: 1.11.5 Authors: SquallSeeD31, ElgarL AuthMe Version: 2.6.7b5 Author: darkwarriros DisguiseCraft Version: 3.8 Authors: PG Dev Team, Tux2, DrKabob, Devil Boy OnTime Version: 3.4.2 Author: Edge209 RateOfXray Version: 1.0.3 Author: Quurks AntiCreativePvp Version: 1.0 VIPGate Version: 1.21 CleanroomGenerator Version: 1.0.0 Author: NVX (Neo_Vortex) MobCatcher Version: 2.18.1 by Malikk WorldEdit Version: 5.4.5 UltimateCards Version: 1.2.8 Useful Emeralds Version: 0.0.1a FakeOP Version: 2.1 Author: superkabii War Version: 1.7.3-PREVIEW (Doolittle) Author: tommytony OpVerify Version: 0.3 Author: Deathmarine Vote Version: 2.3.2_04 Author: RabidCrab Questioner Version: 0.6 Authors: Shade, ElgarL LWC-Economy Version: 1.3 Author: Hidendra Commandspy Version: 2.8.0 Author: korikisulda CasinoSlots Version: 2.5.2 Author: Darazo BKCommonLib Version: 1.27 Author: bergerkiller MCLotto Version: 3.6 Essentials Version: Dev2.9.640 Authors: Zenexer, ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits, md_5, Iaccidentally GroupManager Version: 2.0 (Dev2.9.640) (Phoenix) Authors: AnjoCaido, Gabriel Couto, ElgarL Statistician Version: 2.0.12 Authors: ChaseHQ, Coryf88 MCTL Version: 1.0 PvPBounty Version: 4.2 Author: VoidWhisperer LockDown Version: 1.5.8 Author: zack6849 Buycraft Version: 4.7 Author: Buycraft Development Team SpawnHumanAPI Version: 0.1 Author: orange451 Backup Version: 2.1-dev Authors: Meldanor, gamerx, lycano PlotMe Version: 0.10b Author: ZachBora Multiverse-Core Version: 2.5-b637 Authors: Rigby, fernferret, lithium3141, main-- TreeAssist Version: 4.4 Author: itsatacoshop247 ColourFireWorks Version: 2.0.5 Author: Craftiii4 SurvivalGames Version: B 0.4.10 WarpSigns Version: 2.0 Author: Smithey Permissions Version: 3.1.6 FancyText Version: 1.4 VouchersX Version: 1.0.1 Author: kforte318 mcMMO Version: 1.3.11-b1030 Authors: nossr50, NuclearW, gmcferrin, bm01 FoundDiamonds Version: 3.6 Author: SeeD419 Citizens Version: 2.0.4-SNAPSHOT (build 567) Authors: aPunch, fullwall PlgDisableCmd Version: 2.0 Author: Plague HideStream Version: 2.4 Author: mrmag518 DigitalClock Version: 1.1.1 Author: PerwinCZ EssentialsXMPP Version: Dev2.9.640 Author: snowleo PlgLogCmd Version: 2.0 Author: Plague EssentialsProtect Version: Dev2.9.640 Authors: Zenexer, ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits AntiBot Version: 4.0.1 EssentialsSpawn Version: Dev2.9.640 Authors: Zenexer, ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits Multiverse-Inventories Version: 2.5-b293 Author: dumptruckman AsknSelfPromote Version: 2.1.8 Author: TheAsk ArmorAbilities Version: 2.1.5 Author: Tanner Embry EssentialsGeoIP Version: Dev2.9.640 Authors: Zenexer, ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology BOSEconomy Version: 0.7.3.1 Author: Cosine PluginReloader Version: 0.1 LWC Version: 4.3.1 (b767-git-MANUAL) (November 15, 2012) Author: Hidendra WorldGuard Version: 5.5.3 StopWitherSpawns Version: 1.0 Author: MistPhizzle Punishmental Version: 2.97 Author: RjSowden DCReason Version: 2.1 Author: Eevables Modevet (with help from Darklust) CoreProtect Version: 1.7 Author: Intelli ReportRTS Version: 0.4.2 Author: ProjectInfinity MineMaze Version: 2.0 Author: Laubi AntiXRay Version: 1.5.1 Timeismoney Version: 0.8 TheEndAgain Version: 1.01 Author: Ribesg ccSpawner Version: 1.1.8 Author: stealth62 Hangman Version: 1.1.1 WebPortal Version: 0.6.4 Author: Stutiguias Multiverse-Portals Version: 2.5-b653 Authors: Rigby, fernferret ExpMiner Version: 1.7 beta Author: daredevil, updated by Dockter MineralManager Version: 2.1.3 Author: hellfire212 EssentialsChat Version: Dev2.9.640 Authors: Zenexer, ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits, md_5, Okamosy, Iaccidentally BattleArena Version: 3.7.3.8 Author: alkarin Residence Version: 2.6.6 Authors: bekvon, nate302, t00thpick1 Towny Version: 0.81.0.20 Author: Shade, Modified by FuzzeWuzze. Forked by ElgarL ArenaSpleef Version: 1.0.0 Author: alkarin_v Builder Version: 0.5 Author: jrbudda EssentialsAntiBuild Version: Dev2.9.640 Authors: Zenexer, ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits CraftBookCommon Version: 1068-1afdc85 HyperConomy Version: 0.954 Author: RegalOwl ResidenceSigns Version: 2.9 Author: Silentnight18 dynmap Version: 1.0-1360 Authors: FrozenCow, mikeprimm DynmapPlotMe Version: 0.2 Author: ZachBora TimedProtect Version: 1.2 Author: sharp237 Sentry Version: 1.0 Author: aufdemrand, jrbudda CompatNoCheatPlus Version: 6.3.4-RC-b25 Dynmap-Towny Version: 0.30 Author: mikeprimm CraftBookCircuits Version: 1068-1afdc85 rescreative Version: 1.0 Author: kolorafa Dynmap-Essentials Version: 0.15 Author: mikeprimm resfly Version: 1.5 Author: kolorafa ArenaPaintball Version: 1.0.3 Author: alkarin_v CraftBookMechanisms Version: 1068-1afdc85 ChestShop Version: 3.46 Author: Acrobot dynmap-residence Version: 0.40 Author: mikeprimm NoCheatPlus Version: 3.8.3-b249 Authors: NeatMonster, asofold, Evenprime CraftBookVehicles Version: 1068-1afdc85 WorldBorder Version: 1.5.4 Author: Brettflan